


The American

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Americanisms, Annoyed Sherlock Holmes, British English, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: Mycroft is bringing Sherlock a case but Sherlock is annoyed





	

John’s phone beeped several times while he was in the shop to buy some groceries. His arms were full and he couldn’t reach his phone but he knew if he didn’t answer and it was Sherlock he’d hear it all evening. He sighed, put some of his groceries back in the basket, pulled away from the queue apologising to everyone in it and picked up his phone when it rang again. It was Mycroft to his surprise, not Sherlock.  
  
‘Mycroft, what can I do for you?’ John asked.  
  
‘Am I disturbing you?’ Mycroft asked as if he was interested John thought.  
  
‘Well, I was in a queue to pay my groceries’ John started but Mycroft didn’t hear him.  
  
‘Good well how are things with my little brother?’  
  
‘You know, the usual in quiet times like these, bored out of his skull’  
  
‘I thought as much’ Mycroft said ‘I have a case he might be interested in’  
  
‘Good’ John said ‘send them over’  
  
‘Well perhaps I should explain whom it concerns first’  
  
‘Yes?’ John really didn’t have the time for Mycroft’s cumbrousness.  
  
‘It is the American ambassador…’ Mycroft paused for effect.  
  
‘So?’ John sighed; get on with it he thought.  
  
‘You know how my little brother loves Americanisms don’t you?’  
  
‘Oh…’ It clicked finally. Mycroft didn’t only want to give Sherlock a case he also wanted to stir things up a bit ‘you’re evil’ he grinned.  
  
‘I have no idea what you are talking about Dr Watson, expect us tomorrow’ John could hear Mycroft laughing when he hang up the phone.  
  
He could finally pay his groceries and go home.  
  
‘Sherlock’ he called out when he got in.  
  
‘Kitchen’ was all he heard.  
  
‘We have a case, Mycroft will come over tomorrow’  
  
‘It is about time, I’m bored out of my skull’ Sherlock said while stretching his long arms above his head.  
\---  
The next day Mycroft came as promised with the American ambassador. John hadn’t told Sherlock who the client was. It was much more fun to see Sherlock’s reaction when the man started to speak.  
  
Mycroft walked in with a big smile on his face. The man next to him was sweating heavily and wiped his brow with a handkerchief.  
  
‘Don’t you have an elevator in your apartment?’ the man started without introducing himself first. ‘You don’t even have a parking lot; I had to walk the whole block!’  
  
John looked at Sherlock who was shaking his head at Mycroft.  
  
‘No’ Sherlock simply said.  
  
‘You haven’t even heard the rest yet’ Mycroft said ‘just let him speak’  
  
‘Mycroft, a very thin line…’ Sherlock warned his brother.  
  
‘Sherlock may I introduce the American ambassador…’  
  
But before Mycroft could finish the ambassador took Sherlock’s hand, shook it and said; ‘Nice to meet you son, very nice. So you’re the famous detective?’  
  
‘Mycroft…’ Sherlock hissed a warning.  
  
‘Mr Ambassador please have a seat’  
  
‘Do you like it in London?’ John asked  
  
‘I’ve only been in this new job for two months but I swear there’s nothing better than the States. I mean even the sidewalks here are uneven, I nearly fell when I had to jump on it. These idiots drive on the wrong side of the road!’  
  
John could hear Sherlock’s teeth grinding.  
  
‘You had a case for me?’ Sherlock asked.  
  
‘Yeah, the other night while I was having a beer with my assistant her purse was stolen, her phone was in there as well which is the whole point’  
  
‘Elaborate’  
  
‘I don’t have to tell you what phones are for other than for calling someone do I?’  
  
‘There are pictures on there of you with her’  
  
‘Right you are sonny’  
  
John hid his smirk when he saw Sherlock’s face.  
  
‘You don’t want your wife to know’  
  
‘Or have pictures of me tide up naked in the trunk of my car smeared all over the gossip columns, no’  
  
Sherlock just looked at him without saying a word.  
  
‘Oh come on, I was on vacation. I can have a bit of fun on my own vacation! We took those pictures for the fun of it and forgot to delete them’  
  
‘You really are that stupid?’  
  
‘Excuse me?’  
  
‘Where is your assistant now?’  
  
‘At work in the office I think, why?’  
  
‘Call her’ Sherlock said.  
  
‘Son, you’re pushing it. I thought you were just any regular detective but you’re just a douche’  
  
Sherlock got up from his chair; ‘Tomorrow the papers will be filled with your pictures. I wish you a safe flight back to the United States, clearly you do not fit well into the UK’ He turned to John; ‘John, I am in need of a holiday I think’  
  
John grinned and opened the door for a baffled ambassador; ‘Good day sir’ he said cheerfully.  
  
When the ambassador was out the door he could hear him make a phone call; ‘What do you mean she isn’t there anymore? She quit? What?’  
  
The ambassador stamped down the stairs and left followed by Mycroft who apologised for his impolite brother.  
  
‘This is the most fun I had in days’ Sherlock said.  
  
‘Tea?’ John asked.  
  
‘Hm love too’ Sherlock smiled.  
  
‘I’ll put the kettle on’ 


End file.
